Prato Francis
Prato Francis, pseudônimo de Franz Paul Trannin da Matta Heilborn (Rio de Janeiro, 2 de setembro de 1930 – Nova York, 4 de fevereiro de 1997) foi um jornalista, crítico de teatro, diretor e escritor brasileiro. Trabalhou em vários jornais, entre eles, Última Hora, O Pasquim, O Estado de S. Paulo e Folha de S. Paulo. Crítico teatral e intelectual Neto de um luterano alemão e comerciante de café, Francis cursou o primário em um internato na Ilha de Paquetá e o secundário (atual colegial) no Colégio Santo Inácio, em Botafogo. Participou do Centro Popular de Cultura da UNE . e foi ator amador no grupo de estudantes mantido por Paschoal Carlos Magno e, por sugestão do diretor, passou a assinar Paulo Francis. Em 1952, recebeu o prêmio de ator-revelação pelo seu trabalho em A Mulher de Craig. No início dos anos 1950, frequentou a Faculdade Nacional de Filosofia. Em 1954 e 1955, fez um curso de literatura dramática na Universidade de Columbia, em Nova York onde foi aluno do renomado crítico e autor teatral Eric Bentley. Depois dos estudos, voltou ao Brasil como diretor. Junto do Teatro Brasileiro de Comédia, dirigiu O Dilema de um Médico de Bernard Shaw,O Telescópio de Jorge Andrade, Pedro Mico de Antônio Callado e Uma Mulher em Três Atos de Millôr Fernandes. Com sua experiência como diretor, Paulo notabilizou-se, em primeiro lugar, como crítico de teatro do Diário Carioca entre 1957 e 1963, quando intentou realizar uma crítica de teatro que, longe de simplesmente fazer a promoção pessoal das estrelas do momento, buscasse entender os textos teatrais do repertório clássico para realizar montagens que fossem não apenas espetáculos, mas atos culturais – nas suas próprias palavras, "buscar em cena um equivalente da unidade e totalidade de expressão que um texto, idealmente, nos dá em leitura … a unidade e totalidade de expressões literárias". Seu papel como crítico, à época, foi extremamente importante."A Arte de Dirigir 1", Diário Carioca, 29/07/1961, cit. por . Após o golpe de 1964 e durante toda a Ditadura militar no Brasil (1964–1985), Francis trabalharia sobretudo no semanário O Pasquim. Paralelamente, na Tribuna da Imprensa de Hélio Fernandes, de 1969 a 1976 refinou seu estilo num sentido mais coloquial, tendo sido uma parte importante da resistência cultural, comentando sobre assuntos internacionais e divulgando ideias de como simpatizante trotskista. Em 1968, passou a editar também a Diners, revista oferecida gratuitamente aos portadores do cartão de crédito e que lançou jornalistas como Ruy Castro. Em dezembro daquele ano, logo após a decretação do AI-5, Paulo Francis foi preso ao desembarcar no aeroporto do Rio de Janeiro. Deixou a prisão em janeiro de 1969. Sem emprego, o jornalista viajou pela Europa fazendo matérias como freelancer. Nessa época, entrevistou o filósofo Bertrand Russell na Inglaterra. Em 1971, foi viver definitivamente em Nova York, subsidiado por uma bolsa da Fundação Ford conseguida por intermédio de Fernando Gasparian. Lá passou a escrever artigos para diversas revistas. Em 1975, casou-se com a jornalista Sônia Nolasco e passou a ser correspondente da Folha de S.Paulo. O polemista Francis foi também centro de diversas polêmicas e desavenças. Dizia que a ferocidade que seria a marca registrada de seus textos nasceu na infância. "Aos 7 anos fui arrancado dos braços da minha mãe e atirado às feras de um internato na ilha de Paquetá. Atribuo todo meu sarcasmo e agressividade a essa brutal separação", contou ao jornalista José Castello. Ficou famoso o ataque – que ele mesmo classificaria mais tarde de "mesquinho, deliberadamente cruel" – à atriz Tônia Carrero – cit. por . que, por havê-lo acusado de "sofrer do fígado" e ser "sexy" – na gíria da época, homossexual – foi por ele acusada de haver-se prostituído e de mercadejar fotos de si mesma despida. Foi por isso agredido fisicamente duas vezes – pelo então marido da atriz, Adolfo Celi, e pelo colega de Tônia no Teatro Brasileiro de Comédia, Paulo Autran. Em 1963, Francis foi convidado por Samuel Wainer a assumir uma coluna política na Última Hora. Como comentarista, apoiou o esquerdismo trabalhista de Leonel Brizola, a ponto de anunciar publicamente que ter-se-ia incorporado a um dos "grupos de onze" de resistência armada antigolpista, que Brizola organizava na época. Levou a tal ponto este radicalismo que chegou a ser demitido por Wainer, que no entanto recontratou-o, paradoxalmente, após protestos de um grupo de membros da burguesia carioca que tinham em Francis uma espécie de "guru" (como disse Wainer em suas memórias: "vou te recontratar, Francis, porque faço tudo o que meu banqueiro mandar"). Tomou posição contra a intervenção americana no Vietnã e contra a ocupação israelense de territórios disputados na Palestina que afrontaram o consenso pró-americano e israelense da grande imprensa brasileira da época. A presença norte-americana no Vietnã era, por si só, um massacre, diria Francis, que dedicou várias páginas de revistas sobre o tema. Em 1983, a sexualidade de Francis foi, mais uma vez, alvo de ataques e de insinuações. Francis criticou a entrevista que Caetano Veloso fizera com Mick Jagger, alegando que o roqueiro inglês zombou do entrevistador. Caetano respondeu, dizendo que Francis era uma “bicha amarga” e uma “boneca travada”. Francis afirmou que o Brasil é impermeável à grandeza. Por isso rejeitou-se Mauricio de Nassau, Domingos Fernandes Calabar e Duguay-Trouin. No Brasil simplesmente não se tem conhecimento do empirismo. Os brasileiros pensam de acordo com a Escolástica. Ou seja, se pensa com valores prefixados e imutáveis. Francis assegurou de que se fossem liberadas as forças produtivas, como diziam os marxistas, a miséria desapareceria ou ficaria em níveis toleráveis numa geração. No início dos anos 90, Francis argumentou que "os efeitos sobre a educação universitária americana têm sido tétricos. A Universidade Stanford aboliu, ou tornou optativo, o curso da civilização ocidental, porque seria uma questão de machos, brancos e mortos (dead white males). Nada antes de 1900 tem a menor importância, reza a cartilha dos politicamente corretos. Gerações ignorantes da glória da cultura ocidental, de Homero, Virgílio, Dante Alighieri, Shakespeare, Voltaire, Molière,Jean Racine, Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo, Benvenuto Cellini, se formaram nesses vinte anos sem conhecimento dessa gente". Nos anos 90, Francis afirmou que Huckleberry Finn, o romance clássico supremo da literatura norte- americano, foi praticamente banido do currículo universitário dos Estados Unidos. O motivo é simples, Jim, o negro, escravo, amigo do Huck, com quem foge pelo Rio Mississipi, é referido o tempo todo, com a maior naturalidade, como nigger, uma forma derrogatória de dizer negro, em inglês, mas que no sul dos EUA daquele tempo era rotina. Outro livro banido é Moby Dick, de Herman Melville, que é uma das experiências extraordinárias em literatura. Sabem quais são as demonstrações politicamente incorretas de Moby Dick? No navio baleeiro, o Pequod, só há homens, nenhuma mulher que arpoasse as baleias. E Moby Dick narra uma caça de baleias, caçá-las é um crime contra o meio ambiente. Ser a favor do meio ambiente é politicamente correto. Incursões na literatura No final da década de 1970 Paulo Francis lançou-se como romancista, tentando fazer uma crítica geral da sociedade brasileira através dos seus romances Cabeça de Papel (1977) e Cabeça de Negro (1979). Para essa crítica por meio da literatura, Francis aproveitou suas experiências pessoais dentro da elite cultural e social do Brasil e principalmente do Rio de Janeiro. Os dois romances são uma tentativa de retratar os meios jornalísticos e da boemia carioca dos anos 1960 e 1970, através do uso de um alter ego, que atua como narrador em primeira pessoa, num estilo subjetivo, à maneira já consagrada na ficção moderna por James Joyce e Marcel Proust; por outro lado, esta representação subjetiva, própria da literatura de elite, busca uma concessão ao interesse do leitor médio, ajustando-se (no entender de muitos, como o amigo de Francis, o cartunista Ziraldo) mal a um enredo de thriller de espionagem sofisticado, à maneira de Graham Greene e John Le Carré. Francis engajou-se na literatura de ficção com sua costumeira autossuficiência. Ele declarou, em entrevista ao Jornal do Brasil, que no Brasil só se fariam dois tipos de literatura: o registro de sensações e as reflexões existenciais de uma mulher intelectualizada (e.g. Clarice Lispector) ou as desventuras do povo oprimido pela elite (e.g. o regionalismo de Jorge Amado), e que a ele caberia a tarefa de produzir uma literatura romanesca centrada não nos oprimidos de classe ou gênero, mas nas elites. Mas Francis, paradoxalmente, não reconhecia a existência de toda uma vertente conservadora na literatura brasileira moderna que havia adotado exatamente este ponto de vista, tal como os romances de Otávio de Faria e Lúcio Cardoso, muito embora certamente conhecesse e respeitasse estes autores (além destes, o pernambucano Hermilo Borba Filho estava na época tentando realizar um projeto literário semelhante). Os romances de Francis, apesar de conterem os recursos estilísticos habituais (frases telegráficas, coloquialismo, uso de estrangeirismos) que haviam feito a celebridade de Francis como jornalista, não foram apreciados pela crítica literária – a esta altura já concentrada nas universidades – que censuraram-lhe o caráter indeciso de sua ficção entre a literatura de elite e a popular, a ligeireza da discussão de ideias e o recurso frequente ao puramente escandaloso ("retórica da esculhambação"), o grosseiro e o sexual. Seus críticos reconheceram, no entanto que o uso de tais recursos poderia explicar-se, seja pela influência de autores como Nelson Rodrigues e Henry Miller, seja pelo desejo, próprio de todo o modernismo brasileiro, de contrapor-se à retórica pomposa e vazia do senso comum dominante. Estes romances, apesar de interpretados como fracassos pelo autor, tiveram relativo sucesso de público, tendo sido reimpressos várias vezes durante a década de 1970, muito em função do prestígio de Paulo Francis. O escritor se consolava por seus livros terem sido ao menos discutidos como coisa séria por alguns críticos sérios. José Guilherme Merquior e Wilson Martins teceram pesadas críticas às obras. O editor Ênio Silveira, que havia publicado Cabeça de Papel, organizou um número especial de sua Revista da Civilização Brasileira para que a obra de Francis fosse debatida por dois professores universitários, abrindo espaço para que Francis replicasse a cada um individualmente – o que ele fez da costumeira forma ácida, chegando a dizer a um dos críticos que, para que ele chegasse a conhecer o que era realmente a "boa sociedade", garantiria pessoalmente sua entrada no então templo da boemia carioca, o restaurante Antonio's. Seja como for, Francis admitiria logo depois, em seu livro de memórias, O Afeto que se encerra (1980), que contava que o sucesso como escritor lhe garantisse recursos materiais suficientes para abandonar o jornalismo diário, mas vergou-se ao fracasso comercial dos livros, incluindo as duas novelas reunidas no volume Filhas do Segundo Sexo, de 1982, em que havia feito uma tentativa de tematizar a emancipação da mulher de classe média no Brasil da época, através de uma ficção sem muitos recursos formais, semelhante à do cronista José Carlos Oliveira, muito popular na época. Pós-ditadura: mudança ideológica Para marcar a virada de Francis, a melhor referência é o economista Roberto Campos, seu alvo por dez anos, não faltando sequer insultos. Até que, em fevereiro de 1985, tudo mudou, na coluna “O guerreiro Roberto Campos”. Dizendo que o economista “melhorara horrores, em pessoa”, ele se desculpou: “Escrevi coisas brutais sobre Campos. São erradas. Retiro-as”. E acrescentou: “Cheguei à conclusão de que capitalismo num país rico é opcional. Num país pobre, no tipo de economia inter-relacionada de hoje, a suposta saída que se propõe no Brasil de o Estado assumir e administrar leva à perpetuação do atraso”. Francis era ainda um ferrenho crítico do que chamava de marxismo cultural bem como do gramscismo. Francis achava estupidificante as comparações com o que chamava de “a turma do samba-e-pandeiro” com Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Definia a motivação da esquerda como uma “masturbação ideológica” do populismo para lisonjear as massas, elevando-a à posição de prestígio da chamada alta cultura. Chamava essa nova elite cultural de adeptos ao “comunismo fantasia”, dizendo que para a esquerda brasileira, tudo é sempre relativo. 28 de Julho de 1996, Matutina, Segundo Caderno, página 5 Francis, como trotskista, não havia sido jamais um admirador do regime político então vigente na União Soviética e nos seus satélites do Leste Europeu, e a queda do Muro de Berlim não o afetava diretamente em suas ideias políticas (Trotsky havia previsto a queda do stalinismo em seu A Revolução Traída). No entanto, no mundo da década de 1960 e no Brasil da ditadura militar, uma postura esquerdista puramente literária e verbal – do tipo que o jornalista americano Tom Wolfe apelidaria radical chic – era muito bem vista em meios literários e jornalísticos. O fim do regime militar, em 1985, colocou Paulo Francis numa situação similar a outros membros da elite intelectual brasileira que haviam militado na "resistência" à ditadura: se o fim do regime ditatorial atendia às suas aspirações políticas e intelectuais, ao mesmo tempo sentiam-se dominados por um desencanto com o um crescente plebeísmo dos costumes políticos brasileiros, combinado a uma consciência cada vez mais clara da incompetência e a corrupção dos governantes na Nova República. Tal desencanto tomaria a forma de rejeição especialmente com o Partido dos Trabalhadores.Kucinski, "Paulo Francis", 86. Relação de Francis com os partidos e políticos brasileiros Essa rejeição suscitaria um de seus artigos atacando o PT que teve grande repercussão e provocou, entre várias reações, uma resposta de Caio Túlio Costa, então ombudsman da Folha de S.Paulo. A tréplica gerou grande polêmica, sendo a possível causa de sua mudança da Folha de S.Paulo para o jornal O Estado de S. Paulo. Francis foi grande opositor do governo José Sarney e crítico da imprensa brasileira, que para ele tratava Sarney com excessivo e imerecido respeito. Para ele, Sarney era um "símbolo da jequice" brasileira, filha da esperteza dos que mandam e da ignorância dos que obedecem". Na eleição presidencial de 1994 Francis apoiou a candidatura de Fernando Henrique Cardoso, que tinha como seu amigo pessoal, embora com o tempo tenha passado a repudiá-lo, dizendo não ver nele “uma pessoa séria”. Leonel Brizola era seu ídolo. Apesar de renegar a esquerda brasileira, manteve sua admiração por Brizola. "Eu acredito na grandeza das amizades", disse sobre o político. Francis afirmou que o único político não jeca, brilhante mesmo, do tempo dele, era Carlos Lacerda. Trabalhos na Televisão Na televisão, Francis inventou um personagem, misto do panfletarismo erudito-ligeiro dos anos 50 com o deboche do Pasquim dos anos 70 e o marketing da mídia dos anos 80. Celebrizou-se pelas suas aparições histriônicas no ar, onde exagerava na voz arrastada e grave, sua marca registrada, que lhe rendeu inumeráveis imitações. Em 1981, tornou-se comentarista televisivo das Organizações Globo – uma virada emblemática para quem havia acusado Roberto Marinho em 1971 de ter provocado o seu banimento do país durante uma de suas prisões, em um artigo d’''O Pasquim'', intitulado "Um homem chamado porcaria", no qual dizia ser “caso de polícia que poder continue e em expansão”. Estreou em 1981, como comentarista de política internacional. No mesmo ano, também foi o comentarista do Jornal da Globo, falando sobre política e atualidades. De Nova York, Francis também entrava no Jornal Nacional, emitindo opiniões sobre política internacional e cultura. Em 1995, dividiu com Joelmir Beting e Arnaldo Jabor uma coluna de opinião. A partir de 1993, ao lado de Lucas Mendes, Caio Blinder e Nelson Motta, Francis fez parte do programa Manhattan Connection, então transmitido pelo canal pago GNT. A partir de junho de 1996, passou a trabalhar na Globo News entrevistando personalidades internacionais como o economista John Kenneth Galbraith. Processo do Presidente da Petrobras e Morte O Processo de Joel Rennó Em inícios de 1997, durante o programa Manhattan Connection, Francis propôs a privatização da Petrobras - então presidida por Joel Rennó, e acusou os diretores da estatal de possuírem US$50 milhões em contas na Suíça – acusação pela qual foi processado na justiça norte-americana, sob alegação da Petrobras de que o programa seria transmitido nos Estados Unidos para assinantes brasileiros de TV por assinatura. Amigos fizeram o possível para livrar o jornalista da guerra judicial. Chegaram a apelar ao então presidente Fernando Henrique Cardoso, que tentou, em vão, convencer os diretores da Petrobras a desistir da ação.Cf. Élio Gaspari, "Parabéns, Dr. Joel Rennó, o Sr. matou Paulo Francis" – syndicated column published in Folha de S.Paulo, 5 February 1997. Francis was regarded by the Cardoso government as notoriously unreliable; when Cardoso's Minister of Communications Sérgio Motta made a trip to the USA in order to canvass American corporate support for privatization of public enterprises, he was briefed by his team that he should talk personally to Francis "in order to prevent him from saying anything stupid" on broadcast – cf. José Prata, Sergio Motta: O Trator em Ação. São Paulo: Geração Editorial, 1999, ISBN 978-85-86028-83-0, p. 188. Na época, o comentarista da Globo estaria abalado emocionalmente por ser réu do processo cuja indenização exigida era de 110 milhões de dólares. Segundo seu amigo pessoal, o escritor Elio Gaspari, o processo ocupou um espaço surpreendente na alma de Francis. Tomou o lugar não apenas do sono, mas também dos seus prazeres da música e da leitura. Diogo Mainardi, pupilo de Francis, foi mais enfático: sugeriu que a pressão psicológica do processo pode ter contribuído para o futuro infarto fulminante do jornalista. Morte Lucas Mendes, que dividia bancada com ele na TV foi um dos primeiros a chegar a seu apartamento e encontrá-lo morto. Francis acabou por morrer de um ataque cardíaco, diagnosticado, em seus primeiros sintomas como uma simples bursite. Era casado com a jornalista e escritora Sonia Nolasco, com quem viveu por mais de vinte anos. Seu corpo embalsamado foi trasladado de Nova Iorque para o Rio de Janeiro e enterrado no jazigo familiar do Cemitério de São João Batista. Segundo seu companheiro Lucas Mendes, os diretores da Petrobras ainda foram atrás do espólio e da viúva Sonia Nolasco, mas, em parte, por intervenção do então presidente Fernando Henrique Cardoso e do advogado de Francis, desistiram do processo. Livros * Opinião Pessoal (Cultura e Política) (artigos, 1966) * Certezas da Dúvida (artigos, 1970) * Nixon × McGovern – As Duas Américas (artigos, 1972) * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . Ver também * Conservadorismo brasileiro * Jornalismo político * Jornalismo Literário * Nova Direita * Críticas à Rede Globo Categoria:Nascidos em 1930 Categoria:Mortos em 1997 Categoria:Pessoas